Mirando a la Luna
by Lady Evanna
Summary: El amor no ve fronteras ni de tiempo ni de espacio. Susan/Caspian One Shot. Regalo para Daniiale


_Hola acá ando de nuevo ... Hice este One Shot como regalo para una amiga Daniiale  
Espero que te guste, sabes que me costó hacerlo, pero lo hice para tí, te quiero mucho amiga :) _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada de las Crónicas de Narnia me pertence, son del maravilloso autor C.S Lewis yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. _

**

* * *

**

**Mirando a la Luna **

Hay dos tipos de personas en lo que se refiere al amor. Las que lo buscan y las que simplemente esperan lo que les depara el destino.

Encontrar el amor es difícil para la mayoría, si lo estás buscando quizás puedes ser afortunado y encuentres al amor de tu vida en los primeros intentos. Pero en general eso no pasa, besas sapos, sufres y tropiezas innumerables veces. Aún así te levantas y sigues con tu vida, siempre buscando, con la esperanza de que el próximo sapo sea tu príncipe, ese el que tanto has estado esperando, la persona indicada.

Ni Susan ni Caspian eran una de esas personas, ambos tenían demasiado en que preocuparse para pensar en el amor y mucho menos en andar buscándolo.

Ambos reyes de la misma tierra, con mil trecientos años de diferencia entre sus reinados. Eran dos piezas que encajaban perfectamente, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

A ella la enamoró la valentía y decisión del muchacho, ciertamente era guapo, eso no se podía negar, pero no eran las cualidades en las que se fijaba la reina; él nunca se dejaba derrotar, a pesar de que todo pareciera en su contra, siempre luchaba y obtenía lo que se proponía. Por eso cuando supo que tendría que irse a Inglaterra para no volver más, la embargaba un sentimiento de tristeza, por la tierra que amaba y por su pueblo, pero aún dentro de su melancolía se daba cuenta que no había mejor persona para reinar Narnia que Caspian.

Él por otro lado en cuanto la vio se sintió cautivado por su belleza, jamás había visto a una mujer tan hermosa. Pero al conocerla a fondo se dio cuenta de su bondad y sabiduría, cualidades que la hacían a sus ojos, la mujer perfecta. Luchando a su lado cada día la conocía más y cada día se enamoraba más, quería convertirla en su esposa, en su reina. Lo decidió durante la batalla final. ─ _Si no muero, luego de mi coronación la convertiré en mi esposa ─_ Pensó mientras se enfrentaba al ejército de Miraz.

En cuanto terminó la batalla el hubo celebraciones y cantos, no estuvieron solos un segundo, no pudo hablar con ella en el día. Durante la noche previa a la coronación tuvieron un momento a solas, la invitó a pasear por los jardines del castillo, si bien no le agradaba en absoluto el lugar en sí, Susan era capaz de admitir que los jardines eran hermosos y bien cuidados, le recordaban un poco a Cair Paravel.

Caminaron en silencio mucho rato, tomados de la mano, simplemente mirándose o admirando la luna llena que los envolvía con su resplandor. Llegaron a un pequeño estanque donde se reflejaba el brillo del astro.

─ Aquí se ve mucho más grande que en casa ─ comentó la reina, absorta en sus pensamientos y mirando el reflejo de Caspian en el agua, desde ese ángulo parecía que su rostro estuviera en la luna, el astro y el muchacho se reflejaban exactamente en el mismo punto del agua y a ella le pareció que jamás había notado cuan hermosos rasgos de su rostro ni los profundos que eran sus ojos. No se atrevía a mirarlo directo, solo el reflejo, sabiendo que mientras más se acercara y encariñara con el (sí era posible estar más enamorada de lo que estaba ahora) más difícil sería la despedida, para ambos.

─ Susan, debo preguntarte algo ─ dijo nervioso el muchacho, la chica apenas lo escuchó, seguía mirando al agua y él se fijó en ello, por lo que también centró su atención en la fuente. Veía en ella el reflejo de Susan ahí en el mismo lugar que el de la luna. Sonrió, se veía aún más hermosa y durante ese momento no dudó que estaba enamorado y haría lo que fuera por conseguir que se convirtiera en su esposa.

─ Adelante ─ susurró la joven al tiempo que se daba vuelta para encararlo y darle una sonrisa que pretendía alentarlo a continuar. Sabía que no estaba bien, que no debía, solo sufrirían ambos, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando se está enamorado no se piensa racionalmente.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar ─ Susan, desde el primer momento en que te vi me pareciste la mujer más hermosa ─ la muchacha se ruborizó, se podía notar incluso en la noche, estaba nerviosa, le halagaba que el pensarla esto de ella, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que esto, terminaría mal, muy mal. ─ Durante los días me dí cuenta de que no solo eras hermosa, si no también valiente y bondadosa, cada día que pasó pude enamorarme más de ti y durante la última batalla solo tuve una cosa en mente… ─ Susan se quedó muda, sabía lo que venía, lo podía leer en sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar y se sentó en el piso.

─ ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué pasa? ─ inquirió el rey sentándose a su lado y pasándole el brazo por los hombros, no soportaba verla llorar, no tenía porque hacerlo y se encargaría de que nunca derramara otra lágrima en su vida. ─ Por favor, no llores mi reina. Dime que te sucede, nada, ni nadie merece tus lágrimas ─ susurró en su oído mientras limpiaba su rostro. Lo tomó entre sus manos y se acercó cuidadosamente, estaban tan cerca, podían sentir el aliento del otro, de pronto Susan se alejó bruscamente.

─ No, no, no, esto está mal, no puede ser, no debe ser ─ negó enterrando la cabeza entre las manos. Caspian se quedó helado, ¿se refería a él?, quizás estaba equivocado, tal vez ella no lo amara del modo que él a ella ─ No es eso ─ se apresuró a decir la muchacha, había adivinado por donde iban los pensamientos del rey ─ Es que me iré, mañana después de la coronación y no volveré jamás.─ Listo, lo había dicho, entre lágrimas y sollozos, tan bajo que si no hubieran estado cerca no lo habría escuchado, pero por fin lo soltó. ─ Por eso no puedo casarme contigo, créeme me encantaría, sería la persona más feliz del mundo, pero no podemos. Sí lo adiviné, eres fácil de leer. ─ agregó al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso en cuanto lo mencionó.

Caspian estaba totalmente en shock, primero le decía que mañana se iría, de vuelta a su mundo y que no la volvería a ver. Sintió como su corazón literalmente se rompía en mil pedazos. Luego ella le había dicho que lo amaba, bien no con esas exactas palabras, fue un poco más sutil, aseguró que de poder, se casaría con él. Con frustración golpeó el suelo con su puño, no era justo, ¿por qué cuando había encontrado a quien realmente lo hacía feliz se lo arrebataban? ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? ¿Acaso no había pasado por suficientes tormentos? Todas esas preguntas rondaron por su mente, pero no pronunció ninguna, simplemente se limitó a sentarse al lado de la chica y pasarle el brazo por los hombros. No intentó besarla esta vez, entendía sus razones, sería más fácil si era un corte limpio, si no había probado sus labios no extrañaría su sabor, se repitió a si mismo cada vez que la idea de besarla cruzaba por su mente.

Silenciosamente Susan agradeció este gesto de su parte, era bastante difícil dejarle ir sin que el le reprochara nada, no imaginaba lo doloroso que se tornaría si él dijera algo.

Estuvieron así durante la mayor parte de la noche, abrazados silenciosamente, iluminados por la luz del astro que se erguía en el cielo despejado.

─ ¿Sabes? … la luna me recuerda a ti ─ susurró Caspian en algún momento de la noche, ella le sonrió y asintió.

─ También me recuerda mucho a ti mi rey ─ dijo observando el astro en el cielo, él la besó en la frente y se adentraron en el castillo.

El día de la coronación pasó más rápido de lo que ambos habrían deseado, no estuvieron un momento solos o desocupados, por lo que cuando llegó el momento de la despedida se les hizo más duro de lo que imaginaban. En cuanto Peter les anunció a sus hermanos más pequeños que era tiempo de irse, y les explicó que ni el ni Susan volverían, Caspian sintió ganas de llorar, pero debía ser fuerte, no podía dejar que lo vieran sufrir por ello.

Se despidió de Peter, Edmund y Lucy dándole ánimos a los más pequeños y asegurándole al mayor que lo consideraba su hermano y estaba muy agradecido de su ayuda durante la guerra. Cuando se acercó a Susan la abrazó enseguida, susurrándole al oído:

─ Te amo, y siempre lo haré, no importa la distancia ni el tiempo. Cada noche observaré la luna y veré tu rostro en ella, siempre estarás es mi corazón.

La reina no dijo nada, simplemente lo miró a los ojos y lo besó. Se escucharon exclamaciones de parte del pueblo y de sus hermanos. No se dijeron nada más, no era necesario, el besó lo dijo todo, nunca se olvidarían, cada luna llena, cada noche, cada día y cada momento estarían juntos en espíritu, sin importar nada.

Al pasar los años cada uno fue tejiendo su propia vida, pero nunca dejando atrás los recuerdos, reflexionando y haciéndose más sabios se cuestionaban las razones que los habían llevado a donde estaban ahora…

Quizás la razón por la que se había encontrado, era porque no se había buscado, todo había sido simplemente obra del destino.

Quizás por eso se les hacía tan difícil dejarse ir el uno al otro, tal vez por eso en estos momentos ambos están sentados mirando a la luna, desde distintos lugares, uno en Narnia, en el castillo desde donde reinaba a todo un pueblo; otra desde Inglaterra, sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras su hermana dormía placidamente en la cama de al lado.

Tal vez por esa razón debían encontrarse, el destino los había unido y también separado. Pero el amor nunca muere, a pesar de estar en lugares y tiempos diferentes nunca se olvidarían el uno al otro, porque cada luna llena durante los años ambos miraban en ella el reflejo del otro y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, nunca se olvidarían.

A pesar de que Susan sabía que Caspian en algún momento se casaría y tendría hijos para perdurar el trono, ella siempre miraría a la luna y nunca vería otro rostro que no fuera el de su rey.

Y a pesar de que él tenía claro que jamás la volvería a ver ya que no había posibilidades de que ella volviera, y que además él estaba casado y que esa noche acababa de nacer su primer hijo, a pesar de todas esas cosas se encontraba mirando a la luna, viendo en ella el reflejo de su reina, Susan, la cual nunca olvidaría.

Porque el amor no tiene tiempo ni espacio, porque mientras se recuerden el uno al otro su amor siempre seguirá vivo.

* * *

_¿Les gustó? ¿Está horrble? ¿Tomatazos? ¿ Elogios? Acepto cualquier cosa, críticas, halagos, lo que sea ... Cualquier review me haría feliz_

_Cariños a todos los que pasaron por acá... Josee _


End file.
